Diabetes
Diabetes refers to either wikipedia:Diabetes mellitus or wikipedia:Diabetes insipidus, and on this site mostly the first. Diabetes insipidus is a chronic condition of insufficient Antidiuretic hormone or resistance to this hormone. Diabetes mellitus is a chronic condition of insufficient insulin or resistance to it, and high blood glucose levels. Diabetes insipidus *Wiki cases-Diabetes Insipidus *Trauma-induced Central Diabetes Insipidus in a Cat-Australian Veterinary Journal 2005 *Central Diabetes Insipidus in Five Cats: Clinical Presentation, Diagnosis and Oral Desmopressin Therapy-Journal of Feline Medicine & Surgery 2005 *Diabetes Insipidus in Cats *Polydipsia & Polyuria in Cats-Petplace.com *Transient Diabetes Insipidus in a Dog With Acromegaly-Journal of Small Animal Practice-1999 *Transient, Traumatically Induced, Central Diabetes Insipidus in a Dog-JAVMA-1989 *Diabetes Insipidus: The Other Diabetes *Vet Info 4 Dogs-Diabetes Insipidus *Polydipsia & Polyuria in Dogs-Petplace.com *Dog ear infection *Pancreatitis in dogs *Ivermectin for dogs *How long are dogs pregnant *Why do dogs eat grass *Purina dog chow coupons *All about Diabetes Insipidus in pets *Polyuria, Polydipsia & Diabetes Insipidus-WSAVA 2002-Dr. Richard Nelson *Puff's Diabetes Insipidus Story *Desmopressin/DDAVP-For Use in Central Diabetes Insipidus in Dogs & Cats-Petplace.com *Diabetes Insipidus-Petplace.com *Diabetes Mellitus-Symptoms Common to Other Diseases-Petplace.com See wikipedia:Diabetes insipidus for further information. Category:Terms Category:Introduction Diabetes mellitus Diabetes mellitus is commonly divided into two typesWorld Health Organization definitions and diagnosis of diabetes, depending on the origin of the condition: Type 1 Type 1 diabetes, sometimes called "juvenile diabetes", is caused by destruction of the beta cells of the pancreas due to an autoimmune disorder. Type 2 Type 2 diabetes is caused by either insulin resistance or insufficient insulin production, which can be triggered by any number of causes. Type 2, if not well-treated, deterioratesDr. Richard Nelson on deteriorating type-2 diabetes in cats as it destroys beta cells of the pancreas, eventually leading to complete insulin dependence. If well-treated early, some proportion of cats experience remission. Fast Facts * The typical canine diabetes patient is middle-aged, femaleVIN-Canine Diabetes and overweight at diagnosis. * The typical feline diabetes patient is middle-aged, male, and overweight at diagnosisFeline Diabetes. * Cats are one of the few species capable of developing a form of diabetes which is very much like that of Type 2 in humans. Both can develop amyloid deposits which inhibit the endocrine pancreas from working properly Similarities of Type 2 Diabetes in Cats & Humans. * Type 2 diabetes is rare in dogs, but between 80-95% of cats with diabetes suffer from the Type 2 formUnderstanding Feline Diabetes Mellitus, J. Rand, R. Marshall, 2005. * The number of dogs diagnosed with diabetes mellitus has increased three-fold in thirty years. Looking back on survival rates from almost the same time period, only 50% survived the first 60 days after diagnosis and went on to be successfully treated at home. With treatment, diabetic dogs are able to survive as long as non-diabetic dogs of the same age and genderBeyond Insulin Therapy: Achieving Optimal Control in Diabetic Dogs Drs. Fleeman & Rand-U-Queensland 2005. * The number of cats diagnosed with diabetes mellitus has increased at least twofold in the last 15 yearsVet tech blog, 2006, and now ranges from 1 in 400 to about 1 in 50 cats.Canine and Feline Diabetes Mellitus: Nature or Nurture, J. Rand et al. With early appropriate diet change and treatment, it is now possible for 20 to 90 percent of Type-2 cats to expect diabetic remission.Rand & Marshall, ibid Further Reading *Current Understanding of Feline Diabetes Mellitus-WSAVA 2004-Drs. Rand & Martin *Therapeutic Goals for Otherwise Healthy Diabetic Cats--WSAVA 2004--Drs. Rand & Martin *Understanding Feline Diabetes: Pathogenesis & Management-Drs. Rand & Marshall-2005 *Signs of Feline Diabetes Mellitus-Drs. Foster & Smith Pet Education Library *Feline Models of Type 2 Diabetes Mellitus-ILAR/National Research Council-2006 *Stabilizing the Healthy Diabetic Cat-Axiom Labs (UK) Note: Axiom is UK-based--the all beef Insuvet insulins referred to are available there. Comparable insulins in North America would be PZI from BCP, VPOA, or Summit, or Hypurin Bovine Protamine Zinc imported from CP Pharma. Caninsulin is available in the US as Vetsulin. *Diabetes Mellitus in the Cat: A Review-Schweizer Archiv fuer Tierheilkunde--2006-Article Translated into English *FDMB posting discussing the difference between insulin-dependent Type-2 and actual Type-1 diabetes in cats *FDMB posting discussing types of diabetes in further detail *Managing Feline Diabetes-Diet-North American Veterinary Conference-2006 *Early Diabetes Detection in Cats-North American Veterinary Conference-2006 *Standards of Care: Feline Diabetes Mellitus, Professor David Church, WSAVA 2006 *Drs. Fleeman & Rand Re: Most Diabetic Dogs Being Type 1--Latent Autoimmune *Canine Juvenile Diabetes *FDMB posting regarding types in dogs and cats, from a talk by Dr. David Bruyette, DVM *Pathogenesis of Diabetes Mellitus--Canines and Felines 2003 WSAVA Presentation *Diabetes Mellitus Classifications *Comparative Aspects of Diabetes Mellitus in Dogs and Cats-Molecular & Cellular Endocrinology-2002 *Gastrointestinal Signs in Endocrine Disorders-Cats & Dogs-Provet UK *Endocrine Diseases in Dogs and Cats: Similarities and Differences with Endocrine Diseases in Humans-Growth Hormone & IGF Research 2003 *Cornell University-Feline Health Center-Diabetes: Getting the Diagnosis Flash Movie Though the movie is essentially aimed at feline diabetes, the diabetes concepts presented in it are basic to the disease, making it suitable for all. References Category:TermsCategory:Introduction